Meramente Grávida!
by A.C. Lennox
Summary: Uma tórrida e esquentada vida matrimonial, não havia rotina imposta. Essa era receita para a felicidade infindável do casal Potter. [LT] [Para Meryli]


**

* * *

**

**Meramente Grávida!**

**Por:** Anna C. Lennox

**Editado por: **Lanah

**Dedicado à:** Mery Li

* * *

Ora, ele estava emocionado... E daí? Tiago Potter, o impossível, o garanhão, o ex-pegador de toda Hogwarts estava terrivelmente, absolutamente e sem nenhuma margem de dúvida, apaixonado por Lílian Evans, que, naquele exato momento, gritava... 

**Cof, cof, cof...**

Não! Falava em alto e bom tom que estava grávida. Afinal, Lily não gritava...

Não, não tinha coisa mais bonita no mundo do que aquelas palavras...

**-Potter, estou grávida...**

Sim, havia palavras tecnicamente mais excitantes, mas naquele momento nada era mais estimulante do que saber que uma pequena sementinha plantada por ele no âmago da mulher amada havia germinando e estava crescendo em seu interior.

**-Odeio o seu lado sentimental, _querido! _– gritou Lily, entrando no banheiro arejado do casal.- ESPERO! ESPERO MESMO QUE FIQUE AO MEU LADO EM TODOS OS MOMENTOS DESSA GRAVIDEZ, CASO CONTRÁRIO... IREI CASTRÁ-LO. **

Lílian tinha um dom único em ameaçar... a sua estressadinha era mestra nessa arte. Tanto nervosismo poderia fazer mal ao bebê.

Pensativo, Tiago coçou a testa, tinha tomado uma decisão. No dia seguinte, iria procurar o ginecologista da esposa. Mesmo não gostando do ar emproado do velho, não tinha alternativa...

Por sua ruivinha, faria tudo, até mesmo comprar as estrelas do céu.

Enquanto isso descansaria seus ossos na frente da TV assistindo um bom desenho trouxa.

**-Tiagooo Potterrrrr!**

**-O que foi, docinho?-perguntou pegando o controle da televisão trouxa, parando no exato momento em que Ultraman, mais uma vez, derrotava os alienígenas Baltan.-Quer ajuda? Olha...**

**-Cala boca, Tiago!**

Lílian se resumia àquilo... Explosão e contração. Adorava o seu gênio, mas rezava para que a sua futura filha não herdasse a mesma obstinação genética.

Agora, se fosse um garotão...

Certamente, matematicamente, concisamente seria a sua imagem e semelhança.

Ele era perfeito... Imbatível, estufando o tórax malhado, Tiago deu um soco no ar ao ver mais uma vitória do seu herói favorito.

oooooOOoooOOOOoooo

**-Nada melhor para uma futura parturiente do que o carinho do companheiro, Tiago.**

**-Aham... - concordou entediado, olhando com a pálpebra delicadamente caída para o médico barrigudo e careca. Era difícil de acreditar, mas já tivera ciúmes daquilo. **

**-Lílian é uma mulher como poucas...**

**-Sim!**

**-É exigente.**

**-Sim!**

**-Determinada...**

**-Não precisa citar as qualidades de minha esposa, doutor...**

**-Ray, por favor.**

Segurando o riso, ou melhor, a gargalhada, o moreno alto e bem posado tentou aparentar certa seriedade.

**-Sim, Ray.**

**-Lily já tem um gênio pra lá de forte...**

**-Disso eu também sei! - contento a vontade de azarar o pobre médico, Tiago ficou de pé. - Sou um homem ocupado, como já deve sabe, Ray...**

**-Mas... mas ainda...**

**-Tenho mesmo que ir.**

Conformado, o baixinho acompanhou o possante homem até o seu destino: a porta branca do consultório. Entrara duas vezes ali para ter a certeza de que só voltaria com Lily a seu lado. Caso contrário, não manteria a varinha escondida entre suas vestes.

**-Volte mais vezes, senhor Potter.**

**-Não tenha dúvida de que voltarei.**

Definitivamente, não era doido a ponto de deixar a sua jóia rara nas mãos de um semi-psicopata-disfarçado-de-médico. Diplomas e mais diplomas eram comprados de maneira ilegal nas esquinas bruxas, ou, até mesmo, trouxas.

Caminhando pelas calçadas trouxas, Tiago desviava com certa facilidade dos buracos existentes no asfalto, mas não conseguia pensar em uma maneira de fazer o melhor para que a gravidez de Lílian fosse tranqüila.

Já fizera uma lista que continha sugestões de sua mãe, de seu pai, de sua tia Margareth, do tio Adolfo, de Alvo Dumbledore, Remus e até mesmo Sirius, cuja única experiência com criança fora tão desastrosa que ele jurara voto de castidade.

Olhando para o inventário em sua mão, Tiago recitou para si mesmo, ponderando cada ponto crucial dos cinco ítens.

**1. Ser carinhoso!**

_Mas carinhoso do que eu sou... impossível! _Sacudindo a cabeça, ergueu o sobrolho. Se ficasse pegajoso certamente Lily desconfiaria e na certa falaria:

**-Quem é a desgraçada, Potter!**

Só de imaginar, já tremia de medo.

**-Ninguém, amor... ninguém!**

**-Mamãe sempre me alertou quanto a isso. - apontando o dedo em riste, a sua ruivinha esbravejaria. - Homem quando fica gosmento demais é porque aprontou!**

Realmente não daria certo. Continuaria sendo o mesmo marido carinhoso e dedicado. Por tudo o que era mais sagrado, não queria ser acusado de adultério. Não, não mesmo!

**2. Ser atencioso, escutar com calma e paciência os xingamentos, os gritos e os ataques de inferioridade!**

_Uhahaia, eu já sou assim, Sirius! _Pensou, reconhecendo a letra marota no exato momento em que uma bola amarela e vermelha atingia a sua cabeça com uma volátil força. Uma cena tipicamente cômica e que não ocorria com freqüência nas ruas da movimentada Londres. Tiago Potter só sentiu o impacto quando já estava no chão sujo.

**Um atentado! Socorroooooo! **

Pegando a sua varinha, Potter ficou de pé novamente, limpando a sujeira que ficara impregnada em sua calça social.

Olhou sem muita crença para a cena que se desenrolava a sua frente, um pequeno anão pegava a bola esdrúxula e ria copiosamente de sua cara.

**-Ora, seu moleque mal-educado! - esbravejou.**

O menino ruivo com o rosto cheio de micro-sardas não se encolheu com o seu grito, ao contrário, ergueu a perna e desferiu um senhor chute na canela de Tiago e, mostrando a língua, saiu correndo.

Praguejando um palavrão, continuou andando, mancando de certa forma, porém, caminhando. Seu carro trouxa não estava muito longe dali e esperava ansiosamente pela chegada em casa, só assim poderia repousar seu esqueleto com reumatismo.

No momento, estava mais preocupado em como criar um filho, pra evitar que ele se tornasse um mini-delinqüente-alado, e não em agradar a esposa grávida.

**Duas horas depois...**

"_Como é bom estar em casa!"_, conjeturou, erguendo o pé para cima no encosto do sofá. A casa estava iluminada por vários lumes incandescentes. Tiago agradeceu aos céus pelo fato de a esposa estar tranqüila. Nem mesmo parecia a furiosa Lilly, que, como o Vesúvio, devastava tudo o que via pela frente com a força de suas lavas e com suas nuvens de gás tóxico.

Ela estava serena até demais... Sua esposa não era assim. Rígido, ficou de pé, mas novamente ponderando, decidiu ficar quieto, era melhor uma Evans adormecida do que a sua língua comida.

Encostando-se de novo no sofá, Tiago fechou os olhos e tirou os óculos, colocando-os na mesinha ao lado. Após tantos anos, já não mais se sentia incomodado com os dissabores de usar uma lente já não mais corretiva e sim definitiva.

**-Tiago Potter! - o gritou soou como o toque de um clarim desafinado.**

**-Lílian...**

**-Pelo visto, andou pulando a cerca hoje!**

Com a visão bifurcada, só conseguiu ver o aspecto rechonchudo da esposa que segurava a mesma calça que usara há duas horas em uma das mãos.

**-O quê? Como?...**

**-Ainda tem a cara de pau de ser dissimulado.**

**- O que você estar fazendo com a minha calça, Lily? - perguntou, colocando novamente os óculos. **

**-Ainda pergunta, desgraçado... – nervosa, começou a andar de um lado para o outro, descontando na pobre calça toda a sua frustração. - EU grávida, com o meu corpo todo transfigurado, parecendo mais uma leitoa prenha, trancada em casa e ainda tenho que aturar um marido que, além de egocêntrico, não nutre nenhum carinho por mim. - falava entre soluços a cada vírgula, sensibilizando o pobre coração de Tiago, que nem mesmo tempo para vergonha e revolta teve.**

Lily poderia chamá-lo de vagabundo, adúltero, garanhão, playboy, ladrão, para efeito e para o bem-estar da esposa grávida, se isso fosse necessário, seriam todos esses adjetivos péssimos.

"**_NÃO CONTRARIE LÍLIAN!"_**

Recitando esse mantra, Tiago caminhou até a moça frágil sentada na poltrona oposta à sua. Ela tinha as mãos sobre o joelho e a calça de linho dele jogada no chão, todavia o que mais se destacava eram os olhinhos verdes inchados. Estavam tão alvejantes que tocou o seu coração de geléia na hora.

**-Não me toque, Potter...**

**-Oh, Lilly... Eu não fiz nada... Eu juro.**

**-Acha que sou burra? - sussurrava ela, chutando a calça levemente. - Pensa que sou facilmente dobrada por causa do meu estado, Potter?**

**-Tiago, por favor... - falou sentando do lado dela. - Odeio a maneira ácida que pronuncia meu sobrenome...**

**-Eu me repudio por ter caído mais uma vez na sua teia.**

Com as íris cheias de carinho, Tiago não argumentou, apenas trouxe a cabeça dela para o seu torso e pôs-se a acariciá-la, lentamente cadenciado pelo ritmo do relógio.

**-Não tive culpa, Lily. – conciso, limpou a face da ruiva com as palmas das mãos. - Juro pela vida de nosso filho que não tava pulando a cerca e muito menos futricando a cama da minha secretária.**

Soluçando baixinho, ela acariciava a barriga redonda.

**-N-não acredito...**

**-Shh, ruivinha. - admirando o rosto bem construído, beijou-o, suavizando lentamente a fisionomia contorcida pelo estresse. - Estava andando na rua quando de repente fui alvejado...**

**-Alvejado? Conta outra!**

Respirando fundo, rezou para o anjo da guarda. Recorria a ele quando a sua paciência se esgotava... Até aquele instante havia dado certo, porém, o problema residia na sua falta de tato com a esposa grávida e com o seu próprio estado físico e psicológico.

**-Fui sim... por um menino mal-educado, que além de me derrubar fez questão de chutar minhas canelas. - a fúria mortal surgiu em seu semblante até então aparentemente calmo ao se lembrar da cena no mínimo constrangedora. - Lill, não seja tão má...**

Com os olhos recaídos no chão acarpetado, a moça segurou o soluço enrolando os longos cabelos ruivos em um coque sem graça.

**-Acredita mesmo em mim?**

**-Não sei, Tiago. - falou olhando para ele com um pingo de mágoa. - Olha para o meu estado... cabelos quebradiços, sem cintura, sem corpo bonito, uma pachorra ambulante! Jamais voltarei a minha forma...**

**-Bobeira...**

**-Fala isso porque não está na minha pele. **

_Carente... Lill está carente, é isso! _Tenho que massagear o ego dela.

Sorrindo, Tiago fez com que a esposa, dez quilos mais gorda, sentasse em seu colo e, em seguida, sussurrou o quanto ela era linda para ele.

**-Linda! Acho que nunca te vi tão linda na minha vida, querida.**

**-Quer limpar a sua barra... arghhh.**

**-Ora, por que não acharia a minha mulher, grávida de meu primogênito, maravilhosa?**

**-Você é homem... por isso...**

**-Claro que não, Evans! - beijando intimamente seu pescoço, falou a frase que lhe daria o título de vencedor mundial na categoria: como domar uma Evans. - É pelo simples motivo que te amo... te amo, te amo... e o amor não é cego! Pelo menos não o meu!**

**_Duas horas depois..._**

_Lílian gritava, enquanto ele de todas as maneiras tentava acalmá-la. _

_**Ela nunca foi uma mulher calma!**_

_Fazia força desnecessária quando o médico ordenava que ela respirasse como cachorrinho e respirava como cachorrinho quando Ray pedia força._

**_Sempre foi do contra! Impressionante... _**

_Com o lencinho branco, limpava o suor da própria face e, às vezes, lembrava de limpar a dela também. Estava nervoso, excitado e arrependido por ter aceitado aquela idéia ridícula de assistir ao parto. Antes tivesse ficado com Sirius e Remus na sala de esperava, segurando um charuto cubano entre os dedos, esperando pela noticia de que seu filho varão finalmente havia nascido para o mundo. Mas não! Lill o havia convencido de que o bebê poderia ser trocado na hora do parto... e, como sempre, para ser carinhoso e solícito, entrara no jogo da esposa. _

_**Que raio de homem sou eu?** _

_-Parabéns, senhor Potter! - Ray levantou a voz quando entregou as luvas com o sangue de Lilly para a enfermeira. - É pai de trigêmeos, ou melhor, de trigêmeas!_

_Em câmera lenta o mundo de Tiago pareceu entrar em consecutivo entre pause e enter. Olhando para a face afogueada de Lilly, que soltava a sua mão esquerda aliviada ao escutar o choro estridente dos filhotes, caminhou até o berçário em que as enfermeiras os limpavam e faziam o primeiro exame nos recém-nascidos. _

_Com o coração soando como tambor de escola de samba do Brasil ou tambores japoneses, olhou para as suas meninas..._

_**Ruivas! **_

_Rodopiando como um joão-bobo, teve certeza da triste e prazerosa sina que o aguardava. _

**-Tiagoooooo acordaaaaa!**

Sobressaltado, pegou no ato os óculos redondos na mesinha de cabeceira e depois acendeu o abajur, iluminando o quarto escuro.

**-O que aconteceu?**

**-Estou desejosa!**

**-De novo...**

**-Sim, sim!**

Colocando os pés para fora da cama, vestiu a calça do pijama xadrez. Não havia um dia que ela, com toda a sua gula, não inventasse algo para comer... O pior é que só tinha desejo de madrugada.

**-O que quer dessa vez, Lilly?**

Com um brilho satânico e com a boca cheia de água, disparou:

**-Sorvete de melancia.**

**-O QUÊ?**

**-Isso mesmo...**

**-Mas... mas aonde vou arranjar isso?**

**-Ora, faça magia.**

**-Você tá cansada de saber que é proibido...**

**-Se vira, amor. - Sim, ela era má. - Não quer que o nosso pimpolho nasça com cara melancia, né? **

_Não queria que ele deixasse de ser ele para ser elas! Ainda mais ruivas e com o gênio da mãe. _Pensativo, colocou o casaco e saiu atrás do tão espalhafatoso soverte de melancia. Afinal queria que seu filho fosse igual a ele... em tudo... mesmo.

**OO.OO**

**-Eu mato aquele desgraçado! - Gritava Lilly, entre espasmos da contração forte que afetava o baixo-ventre, sendo amparada pela mãe.**

**-Sei, sei, querida. - falou a mulher limpando a tez cheia de suor ocasionado pelo esforço continuo. - Disse a mesma coisa quando passei por essa fase.**

Tiago escutava tudo com um sorriso preocupado nos lábios, era visível a dor no rosto dela, era tão cristalina como a certeza de que mais um Potter estava chegando ao mundo. Felizmente a sua santa sogra resolvera ficar ao lado de Lilly no parto, poupando-o assim de vivenciar tal momento. Sabia que não agüentaria... desmaiaria.

Justo ele, um auror premiado!

**-Isso não é justoooooo!**

**-Quem disse que ser mulher é justo, filha?**

**-Infelizmente ninguém... até mesmo Deus é cruel...**

E por ai ia... Estava cansado do monólogo sobre as desfaçatezes de ser uma mulher. Sua coelhinha escondia o medo por trás das palavras cruéis. Nem sempre era um doce, todavia, era a mulher de sua vida... Não concebia paraíso sem Evans a seu lado!

Parando na frente da maternidade, Tiago saltou primeiro, pegando a esposa no ato. Pobre mulher, estava vestida com uma camisola de linho branca e com pantufas de ursinhos. Ninguém esperava o bebê para aquele dia e ainda mais de madrugada, mas tal como o desejo de Lilly, o filho resolvera dar o ar de sua graça justo naquele momento de tanta calma e paz.

**-Tiago Potter, juro, por tudo o que é mais sagrado, que quando estiver recuperada eu irei correr atrás de ti com um facão afiado!**

Rindo, Tiago depositou o corpo gordo na cadeira de rodas. Sorrindo para a enfermeira magrela e com o rosto pontudo igual ao de um cavalo, abaixou-se ficando frente a frente com a esposa que não escondia o pânico e nem a tremedeira.

**-Te amo, Lill! - declarou beijando as mãos inchadas.**

**-Sua declaração não diminui minha dor. - deu o rosto, voluntariosa.**

**-Mesmo sendo tão maldosa comigo... eu te amo. **

**-Tenho motivos para ser má.**

**-Eu sei...**

**-Afinal vocês homens só tem o prazer na hora de fazer.**

**-Ora, não seja injusta! - sussurrou ele capcioso. - Sei que teve mais prazer do que eu... Naquela vez. - mostrando com os dedos os números de orgasmos que ela tivera naquela noite. – Cinco, se não me engano!**

**-Tiago!**

**-Não! Mentira! Foram seis. **

Se divertindo com o rubor que subia pela face da esposa, ordenou que a levassem para o quarto. Não, em hipótese alguma queria que seu filho nascesse ali, na sala de espera de um hospital trouxa. Pegando o charuto cubano entre os dedos, lembrou das várias brigas e desentendimentos, dos anos de namoro, noivado e casamento. As crises Pré-TPM de Lílian eram as piores... implicava com tudo e com todos, até consigo mesma.

Sexy, ardente, louca por ele e ciumenta ao extremo, apegava-se à vida com as unhas afiadas de um lince e amaria o filho tanto quanto a ele ou até mais. Não sabia se sentia ciúmes ou medo... ou se matava o próprio egoísmo que o fazia temer dividir o amor da esposa com uma parte de ambos. Evitava pensar no futuro e, quanto mais pensava no presente, tinha a certeza de que amaria aquela sua pequena parte. Todavia, não seria o mesmo amor que o da mãe.

**É Potter... terá que dividir o território com o pequeno herdeiro**.

Missão difícil, ainda mais para um homem que nunca dividira o espaço no coração de uma pessoa tão amada com outro.

**Contudo...**

Naquela mesma noite enluarada de julho, o pequeno Harry nasceu, forte e corado, deu suas primeiras vivas ao mundo com um retumbante choro, que fora ouvido por todos no Hospital. Era a face e semelhança do pai, mesmo tendo a cara de joelho como o comum em todos os recém-nascidos.

Lílian chorou e Tiago sorriu. Acendendo o charuto caro, reconsiderou o próprio egocentrismo. Enfim, era com todo o amor do mundo que recebia o filho com os braços abertos.

* * *

**Fim!**

* * *

**N/A Relâmpago:** Gostaram? Espero que sim! Minha primeira TL, ou JL, tanto faz. 

Bem, dedico essa estória a minha irmãzinha Mery-Li. Somos tão iguais que uma é copia da outra. Né, Mery!

Aliás, foi isso que quis passar. Não tive nenhum compromisso com a verdadeira personalidade de Lílian e Tiago... quis fazer a minha visão sobre eles. Sempre percebia certa rebeldia nos atos de Lilly e um quê de cobardia nos trejeitos marotos de Potter.

Bem, isso é só!

Reviews, please!

Beijos!

Anna


End file.
